


Unprotected

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Kinkmeme, kinkofthecastle, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s hardly the most adventurous they’ve been in the bedroom, but she’s never done this before – not with anyone."<br/>Written for Castle Summer Hiatus 14 Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprotected

“I can’t stop thinking about it.”

She keeps her voice low because they’re in public, but Castle spits out his coffee and catches the guys’ attention anyway.

She glares at him and he shrugs it off, waiting until Ryan and Esposito look away before responding.

“You can’t say things like that to me.”

“I didn’t say anything,” she replies, her eyes twinkling.

“But I know what you meant.”

She smirks, glancing at the murder board.

“Guys? I think we might call it a night.”

Ryan and Espo nod, waving her off as they finish up, and Castle follows her to the elevator, almost as impatient as she is.

She wasn’t expecting the thrum of excitement that currently pumps through her body at the thought of what they have planned for tonight. It’s hardly the most adventurous they’ve been in the bedroom, but she’s never done this before – not with anyone. It was a decision they made together, a serious discussion that didn’t take place in the heat of the moment, and somehow the significance of the step only makes it that much hotter. They’d used the last condom and he’d suggested it, assuring her he didn’t mind either way, but once he said it, she couldn’t deny the resultant spark of desire.

She’s never had sex without a condom, never trusted a man so implicitly, but with Castle…

She knows he’ll be the last man she ever sleeps with, knows he’ll be the father of any children she might have, and she trusts him with her life as well as her heart – a feat no other man has managed to accomplish. In comparison, trusting him like this is trivial, but it’s a first she can share with him, and she’s excited.

* * *

It takes all the self-control she possesses not to touch him until they’re inside the loft.

Even then, she doesn’t check that they’re alone before sneaking a hand into his pants, impatient. He’s already half hard, and she strokes him leisurely, leaning forward for a kiss.

Despite her eagerness, they take their time. They walk towards the bedroom, their lips still fused, and he steadies her when she fumbles, walking backwards through the doorway. They shed their clothes with practised fingers, hers on his buttons, his unzipping her slacks, and when they’re naked he eases her onto the bed, brushing a kiss to the tip of her nose, making her laugh.

He smiles at her, and she runs her hands across his cheeks, marvelling at this man who loves her; this man who she trusts so completely. He kisses her thoroughly, his mouth moving against hers until she’s breathless, and then his hand trails down her body, skirting her bellybutton and moving down to part her folds.

She knows how wet she is – she’s been wet all day thinking about this – and she doesn’t need him to tell her, but he still enjoys the discovery, spreading her juices to her clit and circling it lazily.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he murmurs, as if he can’t supress the words, his eyes on hers as his fingers work her towards the edge far too quickly for her liking.

“Castle,” she gasps, trying desperately to ignore the pleasure building in her belly, because she wants them to climax together.

She reaches for his wrist, and he narrows his eyes, confused, because she’s never been one to stop him from giving her an orgasm.

“I want us to come together,” she presses out, taking his fingers into her mouth and sucking them clean. He watches her, captivated, until she releases them with a pop, running her hand through his hair. He kisses her then, no doubt tasting her essence on her lips.

“I love you,” he moans, reading the desire in her eyes, lining himself up and sliding home. She arches off the bed instantly, feeling every inch of him.

“Oh, God, Castle,” she keens, her nails clawing at his back. “You feel-”

His hips snap back and he thrusts in again, silencing her. “Fuck.”

He moves with slow purposeful strokes, setting her alight with every movement, but she wants more, and she knows how to get it.

“No one’s ever come inside me,” she confesses to him in a throaty whisper, and he groans, pressing a frantic kiss to her lips as he struggles to keep his steady pace.

“Fuck, Kate,” he murmurs, and she smirks as she leans up to his ear to whisper.

“You’ll be the only one.”

His eyes darken at her words and he pulls all the way out, before starting to thrust uncontrollably, her body shaking from the force even as he steadies her hips.

She comes with his name on her lips, shuddering violently, and her orgasm triggers his. He spills inside her and she feels it acutely, trembling with aftershocks at the sensation.

“Fuck,” she moans, and he recognises how close she is to coming again, pressing his thumb to her clit, encouraging her to another climax. She comes apart, and when she wrenches her eyes open, his gaze is moving from her eyes to her slit, mesmerised by the way his seed is dripping out of her.

It feels different, and she doesn’t miss the possessiveness of his gaze, strangely turned on by it.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he breathes, rolling onto his side and getting up, despite her protests.

“Castle-”

He ignores her, returning mere seconds later with a warm washcloth, pressing it to her slit and tenderly wiping their combined come from her body. He tosses the washcloth towards the hamper when he’s finished, lying beside her as her breathing regulates.

“You’ve never had sex without a condom,” he says, his tone slightly questioning.

“No,” she breathes, as he traces his thumb across her cheekbone.

He hears all that she’s not saying, but she brushes a kiss to his lips, intent on making it clear.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: She's never experienced sex without a condom.  
> Written for Castle Summer Hiatus 14 Kink Meme.  
> Would love to hear what you think :)


End file.
